


Fishhook

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, merboy Mac, water whump 2020, ww-no.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac hopes he once gets to see a human, little does he know he will  meet one up close.
Series: May whump 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Fishhook

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the thirteenth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘Fishhook’.

Mac is swimming around without real purpose. He knows he is not supposed to, but there is so much to see and explore. Grandpa told him to stay close to the cave, but Mac spotted an octopus and it is always so much fun to play with them. So he follows it, not really paying attention to his surroundings. When he sees something shiny, his attention is drawn to it. He can see some fish also swimming towards it, so he needs to examine it. At first he studies it from a distance. He has never seen a thing like that, it is shiny and looks a bit like a fish, but a fish he doesn´t recognize and the fish is connected to a very thin rope. He knows what rope is, the studied it in class. The teacher explained that humans make nets from them. He also learned that humans are like merpeople but they have legs, so they move above water. It had been Mac´s favorite class. He would like to meet one.

When the shiny thing moves, Mac’s eyes are drawn back to it. He must examine it closer, so hesitantly he swims closer. He slowly reaches out and just before he can close his hand around it, it goes up. So he swims up with it. He laughs when it stops and goes, eventually he is able to grab it, so he can examine it. But the moment he closes his hand, it is pulled up and his hand is caught by the thing and pain jolts through his small hand. It is pulled up so fast and it is stuck in his hand, so he is pulled with it. It all goes so quick, he can´t react. And before he realizes it, he is pulled out of the water and stares in the face of a human. Or that is what his brain tells him. The human is above water in a boat. He learned about boats, because they can be dangerous.

The human seems as shocked as he is, but before he can free his hand, he pulls him out of the water by his arms.

‘Hey there, little fellow. Did I hurt you?’

The stress is just too much and tears build in his eyes, but he tries to pull away, but the human doesn´t let go.

‘Hey hey, calm down, I am not going to hurt you. I’m Jack; What is your name?’

Mac opens his eyes, staring at the man, while his brain processes what is said, ‘Mac.’

‘Well Mac, it is nice to meet you.’

The human smiles and it looks sincere.

‘Come on, kid, I’m really am not going to hurt you, but you have to stay put when I release you so I can unhook you.’

Mac takes deep breaths in the fresh air, he can breathe above water, but not for long. His curiosity wins over his fear. He starts studying the boat and everything inside, until he moves and yelps when the shiny thing pulls his hand again.

‘Be careful, I didn´t expect to catch a merboy. I am really sorry. Here, let me help you.’

Jack takes his hand in his very large one and he carefully unhooks it from his hand. Mac studies everything he does carefully. His hand bleeds and Jack seems surprised.

‘Wait, I have a first aid kit. Let me clean that wound. Didn´t you learn about fishhooks?’

Mac shakes his head, ‘maybe I will learn about it in class.’

Jack smiles and shows him the hook, so he can see what it looks like and tells him to be very careful of them. Mac takes in everything the man does and says. Quickly his hand is cleaned, it stung, and something white is stuck to it, according to Jack a water-proof Band-Aid, whatever that is. Mac’s skin is getting itchy, he needs to go back into the water.

‘I’m getting dry, I need to go.’

‘Of course, here, let me help you.’

Jack picks Mac up without effort and lifts him over the side, into the water.

‘Will you be alright?’

Mac nods, he would have liked to stay longer, but grandfather will be worried.

‘Thank you, Jack’

He waves and Jack waves back before he dives under water. He will have to hurry back because grandfather will probably wonder where he is.

* * *

Jack´s POV

Jack likes it here, the tranquility at sea, nobody around. It is still early and he is just happy for his alone time after his latest tour.

The fish don´t seem happily to bite, but that is not really the point. But when he sees something approaching the hook, he gives it a small tug, and again. The moment he feels a connection, he reels in the line.

To his shock a boy’s head appears above water. The boy wants to struggle so his instinct tells him to safe the boy from drowning and he lifts him out of the water, revealing a bluish fishtail. The kid looks shocked, well, probably as much as he is. Wide blue eyes stare at him.

‘Hey there, little fellow. Did I hurt you?’

The boy, Jack would guess he is about six years old, must we scared out of his wits because Jack can see the tears building in his eyes. The boy starts to struggle probably to get away, but Jack realizes he still has the hook in his hand.

‘Hey hey, calm down, I am not going to hurt you. I’m Jack; What is your name?’

The kid opens his eyes, staring at him, before he quietly states his name is Mac.

‘Well Mac, it is nice to meet you.’ Jack smiles, he doesn´t want to scare the kid, ‘come on, kid, I’m really am not going to hurt you, but you have to stay put when I release you so I can unhook you.’

The kid seems to believe him and starts to study his environment. He seems curious and his tail flops a bit like a dog would, he doesn´t seem to notice that he does it. When he moves his hand, the hook pulls on his hand and he yelps.

‘Be careful, I didn´t expect to catch a merboy. I am really sorry. Here, let me help you.’

Jack takes the boy’s hand in his and carefully unhooks it. Mac studies everything he does carefully. It surprises Jack when he sees blood well up from the wound.

‘Wait, I have a first aid kit. Let me clean that wound. Didn´t you learn about fishhooks?’

Mac shakes his head, ‘maybe I will earn about it in class.’

Jack smiles, the kid is really curious, and how come he doesn´t seem to accept the fact that the boy goes to class. So there must be a whole world down there. He shows Mac the hook carefully, so he can see what it looks like and explains how they work, how they are used and to be very careful of them. Jack has put a water-proof Band-Aid over the small wound and Mac studies it, but leaves it alone. 

‘I’m getting dry, I need to go.’

Jack can see that his scales are looking dry.

‘Of course, here, let me help you.’

He picks Mac up without effort and lifts him over the side, into the water. The boy immediately turns around in the water, looking up at him.

‘Will you be alright?’

The boy nods, ‘thank you, Jack’

He waves and Jack waves back right before the boys dives under, leaving Jack sitting there stunned.


End file.
